


The Perfect Prank

by HelaHiddles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey plays the perfect prank on Frankie for Halloween.. But is it a prank?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Prank

It was the perfect prank and the perfect holiday. This year Mikey wanted to do something really extreme. He knew exactly what to do and it was going to be epic.

He had to start in time to really make it believable so about 2 weeks before the day he spoke to his brother about it. After Gerard had stopped laughing and jumping with excitement they could finally get down to business. There were lots of details to plan.

"This is gonna be so epic!" Gerard squealed before getting his make-up out and prepared to make his brother slightly paler.

"Yeah.. I really think if we just stick to it he will believe it eventually. It would be so hilarious if he did." Mikey smiled and leaned back on the leather couch in the studio. It was going to be fantactic. Gerard starts putting the white stuff on his face and after he whines that it can't be too white they finally manage to make it look ok. Adding some light red around the eyes and Mikey is starting to look... well not dead but at least sick.

Later that night he gets home to his wife and tells her about his plan. She gets immediately excited and they stay up talking about details. Alicia brings up the perfect grand finale for Franks actual birthday, thinking they should really push it and have Frank finding Mikey 'feeding' on Alicia. That should have his head reeling.

It's time for the plan to be set in to motion and starting immediately that next day Mikey acts distant and moody. He wears sunglasses all the time during the day and Gerard keeps sneaking around making him pale from time to time so the illusion will stay. He keeps to himself and starts wearing more black again. It's all about the details and the clichés to get Frank to believe.. or at least suspect.

Frank is getting worried and since Ray isn't in on the joke he's getting worried as well. Is Mikey depressed again? Has the pills stopped working? They talk to Gerard who assures them everything is under control and he fights back a laugh as they walk away still looking skeptical. The big day is getting closer and Mikey is loving this prank so much.

They spend time at the studio everyday together making music. Mikey turns up late sometimes with Gerards permission, he complains about the sunlight when the weather is overcast and he sits back and watches Frank with amusement as he freaks out more and more.

One day Frank tries to talk to Mikey when Gerard and Ray goes out to get something to eat. It's the biggest test for his prank yet and he really puts on the show of his life. Frank is asking questions and telling him that he's just worried and Mikey can talk to him. It's so damn sweet and nice of him and it takes all his might to stay in his brooding character.

A couple of days before the grand finale Alicia comes to the studio with Mikey everyday. She wears a scarf around her neck as a joke and once or twice Mikey whispers something random in her ear and they go to the bathroom together. What they really do is talk and kiss a bit but what they want Frank to think is that Mikey is 'hungry'.

Everything is going perfectly according to plan and Mikey is really glad he had planned it so far ahead so it would work. The day is finally here and this day Alicia and Mikey makes sure to sit right next to Frank as he whisperes in her ear. This time he doesn't say 'i love you' or 'let's go smooch'. Instead he whisperes 'I'm really hungry.. you promised' loud enough so he knows Frank would hear. Alicia looks at him with a straight face and nods before Mikey takes her hand and they walk over to the bathroom. He bites back a smile as he sees Frank's completely shocked face.

As planned Frank sneaks after them and waits around the corner as they enter the bathroom. Neglecting to lock the door this time Mikey quickly gets out the fake theatre blood that Gee had stached and giving his wife a sweet kiss before biting into the blood bombs and starts kissing her neck instead. Alicia gasps perfectly and the door flies open as blood drips down Alicia's shoulder and Mikey slightly bite her neck to make it believeable.

"Oh... my.... god!!" Frank gasps and all colour drains from his face.

Mikey flies off Alicia and turns around. Alicia fakes a panicked look and grabs a bunch of papertowels to press against her fake wound.

"Frankie what the hell!" Alicia screams and Mikey stands in the corner hyperventilating and shaking, like he was craving more and couldn't have it. After years of taking pills and drinking he could easilly fake that feeling. But this time it was simply hilarious.

Frankie is completely frozen on the spot as he watches the scene infront of him.

"Frank get out!" Mikey growls darkly and Frank jumps and runs shakingly away and back into the studio. When he comes back pale and shaking Gerard knows it worked.

"Oh my god Frankie. What's wrong?" Gerard grabs his shoulders and looks at his pale skin and feels his trembeling body.

"I... Mikey and... he... the blood."Frank is stuttering like mad and this time Ray is freaking out.

"Blood?? What's going on. Is he ok?" Ray asks just as the couple walks into the room again. Alicia has washed up and has a scarf around her neck with some blood at the spot of the fake wound just to keep going with it.. detail is very important when pranking someone.

Mikey is still wiping his mouth slightly and swallows a few times.

"Sorry... we just wanted to finish." He says with a dark smile. Thank GOD for all the vampire movies and series. Frank's eyes go wide and he starts hyperventilating and slowly backing away.

"Did Frank walk in on you two doing it??" Ray laughs. "No wonder he's freaking out."

"What are you??" Frank gasps and Mikey just cocks his head.

"I think you know..." He says before licking his bottom lip and taking Alicia's hand.

"How?? No... You can't. No... " He's almost whispering in disbelief.

"Can't what?? What is going on..." Ray is completely confused and freaked out now as well so Gerard slowly makes his way over and smiles. 'It's ok.. wait for it' he whispers. Ray doesn't seem concoled at all but at least he stands back.

"It's true non the less." Mikey nods and stares into Frank's eyes.

"It all makes sense now. The weird behaviour, withdrawing yourself, the late night runs for food that you didn't come back with, the sunlight, being late... Oh god Mikey... what have you done?.. How could you not have told us Alicia.. he's hurting you!" Frank is getting more and more worked up and soon they can't hold on any longer as all three of them burst out laughing loudly. Frank just stands there shocked and wide-eyed.

"Oh my god Frankie. I'm not a fucking vampire!!" He laughs and removes the scarf from his still laughing wife. "Happy Halloween!" He smiles genuinly and he can see the whole thing sink in as Frank's jaw drops.

"You little fucker!!" He laughs and shoves him. "That was so mean!!" They all laugh by then and Frank is shaking slightly from the adrenaline.

"Hilarious! I can't believe you actually fell for it. I hoped you would but that was fucking amazing!" They all keep laughing as they fall back on the couch, Mikey pulls Alicia onto his lap.

"You, my love, was perfect." He smiles and they kiss sweetly. She giggles against his lips and look at Frank.

"I can't believe you thought Mikey was hurting me, let alone feeding on me." He laughs and leans back on the couch.

"Wow.. I have to give it too you Ways. That was very believeable. Mean... but still fucking brilliant." He laughs and shakes his head. "I can't believe you took it this far. You've been playing with me for weeks! Crazy." They all laugh again before setteling down and after some more explaining and talking they go back to work as usual. With a happy and excited Mikey this time. Sure it took some time from recordning but it was so worth it.

As they leave to go home that night Frank turns to Mikey and smiles."You know I'm gonna have to get some revenge now right?"

"Oh yeah I know." They laugh and shove each other a bit before Frank gets into his car and Mikey takes his wife's hand as they slowly walk home. The night is dark and the cold wind is stroking his bare arms. He's glad Frank didn't reflect on the cold October night and his lack of clothes. Sometimes he forgets.

He pulls his wife closer and strokes back a piece of her hair. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asks softly and she shakes her head with a soft smile.

"No it was fine. It doesn't even hurt when you do it for real." She smiles brightly and he puts his arm around her waist and holds her hand up with the other.

"Good, because I really am starving now." He says huskily and sinks his teeth into her wrist gently. The blood quenches his burning throat as they keeps walking home in the dark.


End file.
